tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
RubberFruit
RubberFruit is a crazed, kleptomaniac Soldier and the Garry's Mod representation of famed GMod video-maker RubberFruit, created by retired YouTube user Koelkast. Origin This persona first appeared in a GMod video made by Koelkast, who has since closed his account. Since then, the TF2 Freak known as RubberFruit has been used by many GMod video-makers (EthioMod in particular has used him several times). Interestingly, the real RubberFruit has used the Team Captain-wearing Soldier in a GMod video only once: He made a quick cameo in Video starring some friends.wmv. Appearance RubberFruit is consistently depicted as a RED Soldier with a Team Captain hat and deranged facial expressions, although he sometimes also wears a Fancy Dress Uniform and a Gentle Manne's Service Medal. Personality and Behaviour Typically, whenever he appears, he attempts to claim something from someone else (usually by flat-out announcing "Mine" to the person's face). Occasionally he just randomly appears, states his name, points at something, and it appears in his hands, followed by him saying his catchphrase and running off while cackling like a lunatic. Sometimes, though, he simply appears to be a regular Soldier without a helmet, and gestures with his hand, expecting a person nearby to part with an item in their possession. Usually, this tactic is unsuccessful at first, but with an intimidating glance from the Soldier, the victim usually reluctantly complies. At this point, the Team Captain appears on the Soldier's head, confirming his true identity. Beyond just being a kleptomaniac, RubberFruit can be described as an upbeat yet erratic individual, similar to Seeman or Stu Pidface. It goes without saying that when he shows up he likely plans on stealing something, but other than that he's pretty unpredictable. When upset, however, he's been known to become drop-dead serious; such an abrupt transition can be frightening to those around him. Despite this, he has shown to be capable of peacefully interacting with other Freaks such as Skinny Spy and New Weapon. His relations with Painis Cupcake are ambiguous and inconsistent. Powers and Abilities RubberFruit has not shown much of his fighting potential, but he has been shown to be capable of convincing anyone to give him their belongings, either verbally or through sheer eye contact. If this video is to be accepted as canon, RubberFruit is somehow able to "steal" non-physical things, such as sound. Overall, RubberFruit's abilities are not consistent and tend to change depending of the creator of the video. Faults and Weaknesses *RubberFruit's inconsistent powers make him unprepared in case he enters a fight with another Freak. His persuasion power is useless in combat, unless he somehow manages to steal his enemy's weapons. *RubberFruit has little fighting experience, been seen more often interacting with regular mercenaries or other TF2sonas. Notable Videos *Robo-Soldier Terrorizes Badlands *TF2 Air *RubberFruit Gets What He Deserves *RubberFruit meets Painis Cupcake *Old Sacks gets assaulted by Rubberfruit *Random Box Part 2 *Rubberfruit watches a show about nothing *Spy loses karma *Mountain Lab Madness *Some Random Video About OluapPlayer *Hydro Hindrances *Kuga's Gmodder Origins (1000 sub Milestone) *Heavy's Odd Fastfood Experience *Scout's Amazing Adventures (Gmod Tennis) part 5 *Medic can't get his Medigun *Two tickets to the girl show *Rubberfruit at Mcdonalds (Remastered) Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Goofballs Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Mood-swingers Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team Category:Soldiers Category:TF2sonas Category:Thieves